


Spellbound Touches

by destinyofdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Canon-Typical Violence, Dean comes clean about his feelings, Dean's Theme Song, Demon Dean Winchester, Magic, Mild Language, No Plot/Plotless, Sam-Centric, Shirtless Sam, Spells & Enchantments, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas had gone out on a case while Demon!Dean kept away from the bunker.  Sam and Cas encountered a wizard and a witch that turned out to be more dangerous than they expected.  Sam called out for Dean to help when they got cornered. Dean arrived late.  As they made their retreat the witch cast a spell on them.  All three got different results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbound Touches

The motels all began to look the same after a decade of shitty motels.  Sam lugged his mud covered self in and signaled for Cas to follow once he saw that it was safe.  Sam stripped down and got in the shower first.  Cas was known to use all the hot water so he wanted to be clean first.  Sam was on the bed drying his hair when Dean popped in.

“Can’t you use doors sometimes?” Sam groaned.

“Eh,” Dean shrugged, “so that wizard and that witch got ya pretty good huh?” he smirked.

“Well if you had shown up when we called it would have been safe,” Sam gave him a stern look.

“Hey I showed,” Dean replied.

“Late,” Sam shot him an annoyed look.

“Whatever.  Where’s Cas?” Dean looked around the room, “ooh shower.”

“Do _not_ bug him while he’s showering.”

“Fine,” Dean pouted and sat at the table.

“No looking through the walls at him or I _will_ put you in a devil’s trap,” Sam tied his hair back and lay back on the bed.

“You’re no fun.  So what was that spell she threw at you?”

“I dunno.  I couldn’t hear it all while running away,” Sam rolled his eyes as he pulled the covers up; “I’m exhausted.  Don’t keep Cas up too late trying to sleep with him.  Don’t make him use the rest of his grace.”

“I’ll be a good boy,” Dean made the sign of the cross and held his fingers up in scouts honor.

“Yeah right,” Sam mumbled as he closed his eyes.

<<<>>> 

Sam dressed groggily and turned on the coffee machine.  He packed up their bags and made sure Cas had brought back the clothes from the Laundromat.

“Dude,” Dean appeared, “aren’t you gonna get dressed?” he gestured at Sam.

“What do you mean?” Sam looked down and he was topless.

Sam looked to his bed and his clothes lay there folded neatly.  Sam frowned and thought back.  He remembered he had put on his shirt, blazer and tied his tie.  Sam went back to the bed and grabbed his shirt.  He was buttoned up and they packed into the car. 

Dean managed to keep his eyes green through the entire interview while Sam checked the teenager’s room.  Occasionally when he got annoyed the black would slip in.  Sam turned and asked the mother a question and her eyes went wide as a slow smile spread across her face.

“Anything for you _Agent_ ,” she fanned herself with her hand as she licked her lips.

“Dude!” Dean gestured at him.

Sam looked down.  He pulled his blazer shut and blushed. 

“Sorry ma’am.”

Sam left the house at a sprint and ducked into the car.  His eyes darted back and forth as he tried to think the day through.  He saw Dean on his way out with a wide grin.  Sam tilted his head.  Dean got in the car and it stopped.

“D-did you just hear Rod Stewart?” Sam asked when Dean started the car.

“What?” Dean looked shocked at Sam.

“Yeah.  I swear I heard ‘Do you think I’m sexy?’ just as you were crossing the yard,” Sam shrugged.

“Oh shit.  That wasn’t in my head?” Dean glanced over at Sam.

“What do mean?”

“That’s my theme song?” Dean blushed.

“What?” Sam laughed.

“Hey it’s a good song.”

“You’re full of it,” Sam shook his head.

“Whatever shirtless wonder.”

“Hang on,” the smile fell from Sam’s face, “this didn’t start until after we got hit by that witch and wizard.”

“You think they cursed us?” Dean drove back to the motel to get Cas.

“I do.  Why else would my shirt be disappearing and your theme song be playing so everyone can hear it?”

They talked it over as they drove back to the motel.  Dean popped into the room while Sam used the door.  Sam shook his head as Rod Stewart played on.  Dean yanked Sam into his arms and flew them from the room.

“What the hell man?” Sam stumbled once they landed.

“The room isn’t right.  I’ll be back.”

Like Nightcrawler, Dean vanished in a puff.

Dean reentered the room on high alert all shields down and his eyes black.  The room had been destroyed.  The beds were over turned, a table broken, television shattered, lamps busted and no signs of Cas.  Dean sniffed the air and paused.  He took a deep breath.

“Ozone, the sea, meadows and lightning,” Dean mumbled as he slowly walked to the bathroom, “that means only one thing.”

“Dean,” the whine came from the bathroom.

Dean pushed the door open slowly and looked at the shattered mirror and broken toilet.  Dean stepped on to the wet floor and eased his way to the shower.  He gasped.  He was for once glad to have the demon in him or he would not be able to see the gloriousness that was Cas’ wings.  Dean knelt in the shower with Cas and placed a shaking hand on his arm.

“Dean,” Cas whimpered, “was that Rod Stewart?  What’s going on?  How did this happen?”

“A spell.  I don’t know why you got ya wings back but I have theme music and Sam can’t keep a shirt on.  Forget about all that though. I need you to focus,” Dean spoke softly as he rubbed soothing circles on his shoulder, “you have done this before.  I need you to gather yourself and come out of here as Castiel, angel of the lord.  Once you can do that you won’t destroy anything else.  This was a surprise and you lost control.  It happens.  You remember what happened two years ago when I woke up a demon.”

“You were indulging in all of the worldly things.”

“And I killed people and trashed places.  Then you and Sam helped me.  We got you another grace until we can get something from Metadouche about your own grace.  You’re stronger than this.  You are amazing and you are my friend.  Come on Cas.  Let’s go see Sam.”

Cas shivered as the power washed over him.  He nodded and Dean helped him stand.

“You get dressed and I’m gonna get Sam.”

Cas nodded and Dean left him in the bathroom.  Dean stood in the middle of the torn apart room.  He could smell the energy of the grace.  So pure that Dean did not want to find the witch anymore.  He wanted Cas to stay whole.  Dean shook his head and snapped his fingers.  The room was cleaned and orderly.  As he walked out the door the music started again and he smiled.

“Come on in but no sudden movements.  Cas has been hit by the spell too,” Dean informed Sam as he walked over.

“How?”

“He has a fuller grace and his wings.  He had demolished this room.  He couldn’t control it since it had been so long.”

“Oh.”

Sam sat down at the table as Dean paced.  Several minutes later Cas entered the room.  Sam recognized the difference in his stance.  Sam smiled.  It was the old Cas.

“Why this spell?  Why is it different for each of us?” Cas asked as he sat down on the bed.

“We’re gonna look into that now.  You two stay here.  I’m gonna search the area to see if I can find them,” Dean said as he checked his weapons.

“You’re a demon,” Sam smiled as Dean went through his checks and balances.

“Over 20 years of habit can’t be broken in two years,” Dean smiled and vanished.

“If we break the spell I,” Cas swallowed and looked at the floor, “I will go back to what I was.  Not an angel but not human, won’t I?”

“We don’t know.  We’ll have to see.”

“Alright then.”

Sam watched Cas and felt his chest get tight.  There was hope.  Sam did not want to crush that hope.  Sam shrugged out of his blazer and went to his bag and grabbed a tee shirt.  He pulled out his laptop and tried not to think about the shirt that may disappear.

“I couldn’t find anything,” Dean popped in an hour later.

“Then we’ll have to go searching the old fashion way.

“Dean,” Cas whispered from the bed.

“Cas,” Dean was by his side in a blink.

Sam watched them but said nothing.  He turned back to the computer and pretended that he did not witness the intimate moment.

“I do not want to undo this spell,” Cas stated firmly, “I do not want to go back to what I was before.”

“I understand.  We’re going to work with it.  We just can’t have Sam goin’ shirtless every five minutes.  I mean, I came in here and it was like Fabio’s protégé and I don’t want people hearin’ my music.”

Sam looked down and groaned.  The tee shirt was gone.  He looked back over and saw it neatly folded on the bed.

“Do you think they’ll lift it from just you two?”

“We’ll see.”

“Will you fly with me?” Cas looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Guys, be safe,” Sam said from the desk.

“Will do.”

 

When they returned Cas was in a better mood and all smiles around Dean.  Sam wondered what had happened besides just flying but he did not ask.  He was afraid of the answer.

“While you were out I was able to make contact with someone that may have a few answers for us.  We have to meet her in New York.”

“Shit that’s like two days drive,” Dean responded.

“Well, I mean, with both of you being able to fly it would be quicker.  You two can just fly there and back.”

“Sam,” Dean turned to his brother, “I am not leaving you here.”

“Dean I can’t keep a shirt on for more than ten minutes.  I can’t go around like that.”

“It’s New York in the spring.  I think that they won’t care.  I’ve seen chicks topless in the middle of Times Square in winter.  You're not bad lookin’ so no one will say anything.  Cas and I can move the car with you in it.  So you get some sleep and we’ll leave in the morning.”

“Uh, what are you guys going to do while I’m sleeping?”

“Since Cas doesn’t have to sleep anymore we’ll watch over you,” Dean smirked.

“Dean,” Sam warned him in just his name, “we’ve talked about this already.”

“No worries Sammy.  I’m a gentleman.  I don’t need you to be mommy and daddy.  I’ll behave.”

“Okay.”

Sam changed for bed and prayed Dean would keep his claws to himself.

<<<>>> 

Sam vomited as soon as the car was on the ground.  He made a mental note to not allow them to fly him anywhere again.  He shoved the door open and ran to the dumpster and emptied his stomach.  Cas touched his shoulder and his stomach settled.  Sam nodded as they got back to the car.

“Maybe next time we’ll move the car separately.  I think that moving you together is what made you have an issue,” Dean smiled.

“Yeah.  Okay,” Sam pulled out his notebook, “Amara is who we’re meeting.  I’ve got the address right here.”

Dean moved baby to a garage then popped back in and they walked to the corner shop.  They had not pushed through the door when Dean stopped. 

“Wait,” Dean held up his hand.

“Are you going to flirt with her first then let us in?” Sam rolled his eyes.

Amara stood behind the register as she rang up a customer.  Sam appraised her from their spot on the sidewalk.  She was definitely Dean’s type.  She had curves in all the right places, flawless skin and a carefree confidence about her.  The dark purple hair and nose ring added to her appeal.  Sam approved but hoped that Dean would keep it in his pants long enough to get the information from her.

“No.  I just wanted to look at her for a second,” Dean grinned, “C’mon.”

Dean held the door for the customer that was leaving as Rod Stewart’s voice sounded.  People on the street said nothing and just carried on with their day.  Sam looked down and he still had his shirt on so he exhaled slowly and walked in behind Cas.  Dean brought up the rear.

“Demon,” Amara pulled a blade from behind the counter and it flared gold for a moment before it died down, “Crowley swore that your kind would stay out after the incident last time.  I have the right to kill you on sight.”

“Uh,” Dean threw his hands up defensively, “not here from Crowley.  I haven’t talked to that asshole for over a year.  I haven’t been back to hell in about the same amount of time.”

Amara narrowed her eyes and stared at him.  She sniffed the air as her gaze switched to Cas and Sam. 

“An angel, a human and a demon walk into a shop,” Amara’s stance eased and she smiled happily and put the blade down, “worst joke ever.  So what can I do for you?”

“Well, that, uh, was . . . okay then,” Dean put his hands down.

“You smell like brimstone and sugar cookies.  There’s no way in hell you’ve been _to_ Hell with in at least a few months.  You’d smell all sulfur and dynamite like.  Plus there is no way in the frick frackin’ world that angel boy here would walk around with a demon without a reason,” Amara shrugged.

“Alrighty then.  I’m Agent Morrison and this Agent--”

“Liar.  Liar.  LIAR!” Amara replied a la Valerie.

“Someone likes ‘The Princess Bride’,” Dean mumbled.

“Real names?” Amara crossed her arms.

“Uh,” Sam looked to Dean and Cas for guidance.

“I am Castiel, angel of the lord,” Cas nodded, “this is Sam and Dean Winchester, respectively.”

“Thanks angel,” Amara grinned, “was that so hard?  I was expecting you Winchesters.  Next time just say so.  Idiotas,” she turned and grabbed a few things from the cupboard.

“So, me calling yesterday was a waste of time?” Sam asked.

“Yeah because I was just gonna lie to the agent,” Amara turned, “oh my.  Hello there Sam Winchester.  Yes.  That will do just fine,” she eyed him approvingly.

Sam did not even bother to look down he just pulled his blazer tight around him and rolled his eyes.

“I will give you anything that you need if you remove that blazer,” Amara winked, “seriously though that couple that you pissed off were coming for you one way or another.  I’ve had this set up for you for about a month now.  I wasn’t sure when you were gonna get around here,” she lay out the items.

“Are you psychic?” Dean asked as he moved to the counter.

“Nope.  I just have some dreams that are too real to be my subconscious.  I can’t break the spell because they are still up and kicking.  If I try to break it then it will fall back on me and destroy my establishment and me.  I can hold the spell temporarily.  These charms here,” she handed one to each brother, “will squash the spell for an hour at a time.  Sorry that I can’t do more.  I am going to assume since the jolly green giant over here is literally losing his shirt that Mr. black eyes is the reason the Rod man was playing.”

“Yup.”

“I do think you are very sexy but I don’t want your boyfriend getting mad at me for that,” Amara turned to Cas, “what’s your deal angel boy?  If your boyfriend has theme music and your best friend is the shirtless wonder, what’s different about you?  The dream didn’t tell me about you.”

“I am an angel.”

“Well duh.”

“No that’s it,” Dean said with a frown, “he,” he took a deep breath, “he had fallen.”

“Oh.  OH!  Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“If they break the spell it means the entire spell guys,” Amara looked at them with a serious expression.

“If we kill them will the spell automatically break?” Sam asked.

“Possibly.  I can’t tell the magic used so I can’t really say.  If you can get the grimoire, book of shadows or spell book then I can get you more info.  You’ll need these,” Amara handed them what looked like hex bags.

“Are we hexing them?”

“Mojo bags,” Amara rolled her eyes, “just keep them on you.  They’ll do their jobs.”

“Which is?”

“Don’t worry about it.  Just trust the witch that’s helping you.  I also have these for you.  Not relevant to this case,” she unraveled the fabric.

“Where did you get those?” Cas’ expression darkened.

“From a mutual friend while you were fighting the devil all those years ago,” Amara smirk, “Zar wasn’t just your angel BFF.  I held a few things for him.  I hear he isn’t coming back for them so I was told to give them to you.”

“What are they?” Sam stared at the oddly shaped stones and daggers.

“Christ was not only pierced by the spear.  It was simply the first thing that pierced him,” Cas folded the items back and stuck the bundle in his pocket.

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah,” Amara chuckled, “not for this fight but future fights they may come in handy.”

“Wow,” Sam felt a breeze and looked down and the blazer was gone.

“Mama likey,” Amara reached across the counter and caressed Sam’s chest, “damn.”

“Alright.  Let’s go guys,” Sam stepped back.

“I haven’t told you where they are,” Amara reminded them.

“Oh right,” Sam crossed his arms.

“Here,” she scribbled the information down and handed it to him.

“Thanks for everything Amara.”

“If you really want to thank me you’ll lemme take a picture,” she called as they exited and ‘Do you think I’m sexy?’ started up again.

“Not gonna happen,” Sam laughed.

“Worth a shot.”

“I like her,” Dean smiled as they walked down the block.

“She was very nice and helpful,” Cas agreed.

“Yeah.”

There were a few whistles as they walked back to the garage to get the car.  Sam blushed and walked faster.

“Here,” Dean grabbed his arm and they were by the car.

“Thank you,” Sam stumbled a bit.

“Your clothes are in the back.  How does that even make sense?”

“I don’t know.”

Cas popped into the back seat as they headed to the location Amara had supplied.

 

They pulled up outside of the cabin as the sun set.  Dean and Cas got out first.  Sam grabbed a few weapons from the trunk and followed.  Dean flew in first then Cas.  The commotion and flashes of light let Sam know that they were definitely in there.  Sam waited until Dean called to him before he entered the cabin.  The wizard lay dead but the witch was tied to a chair.

“Figured out what the bags were for.  Their spells just bounced off,” Dean grinned.

“It was very effective for him,” Cas nodded.

Sam nodded back and turned to the witch.

“Hey there,” Sam smiled.

“Yes shirtless was a very good choice,” the witch smiled, “very good indeed.”

“Why?  Why are the spells different?”

“Really?  You haven’t figured it out?  You’re supposed to be the smarter one.  Even the demon has an inkling.”

“Dean?” Sam questioned.

“An idea but nothing in stone.”

“Tell me,” Sam pressed the edge of Ruby’s knife to her cheek.

“Think about it.  You hate yourself most of the time but love your body.  So you show it off.  The demon loves everything about himself and is a little cocky.  And the angel, well he was easy as pie.  He identifies as only one thing.  I mean who wouldn’t when you’ve spent a billion years as one thing?  How can you think a measly half a decade would change that?  You are yourself.  The spell just brought that forward.  If you still thought of yourself as the prince of hell you’d be a demon too.  Insight and character growth.  Now let me go.”

“No one said anything about letting you go,” Dean responded.

“But that’s what you do,” the witch’s expression turned from confident to scared, “you always let them go once you got your answers.”

“There are more questions.  Can you break the spell?”

“Yes of course,” her panic eased.

“If you break the spell will it change all of us or can you just do one at a time?” Dean asked.

“Hm,” she grinned, “the angel huh?  You gotta soft spot for him.”

“Yeah I do,” Dean did not look at his brother or Cas but stared at the witch, “the thing is if I have to deal with this music then so be it.  It means more to me that he gets to be happy.  Sam can just stay in the house or not.  No one cares that he’s shirtless.  Well until winter.”

“If I break it then it will be all three.”

“Where’s your spell book?” Sam asked with a thing lipped expression.

“What?”

“Where you write down all your spells and all.  Where is it?” he pressed the knife and a trickle of blood ran down her cheek.

“It’s there,” she tilted her chin to an overturned altar, “the reverse isn’t in it.”

“Okay,” Sam stowed the knife as he went over.

Sam grabbed the book and flipped through it.

“This the only one?” Sam stood back in front her.

“N-no.  My husband’s is there on the table under the window.  Are you taking my spells to try and stop me?  I have most of them memorized,” she smirked.

“No not at all.”

Sam handed the books to Cas and in one swift motion pulled the knife back out and plunged it in her chest.  Dean jumped back with wide eyes and Cas stared at Sam with a stone expression.

“Holy fuck!  Sam,” Dean just stared at his brother for a moment, “what the hell?”

“She wasn’t going to change us back and I’m pretty sure she was about to cast another spell.  Her fingers were moving intricately.”

“No.  This isn’t you.  That move was soulless you from a few years ago.  That is not my little brother.”

“Sam he’s right.  The demon is right.  Think about that.”

“I can’t.  I can’t think on it.  What if she were working to reverse it so that Cas would change and she wanted to overtake us?  What if it was a different spell all together?  I’m not ever going to risk your lives over a maybe again.  It never ends well.”

They were quiet after.  Cas and Sam gathered what useful items that were in the cabin then waited in the car while Dean set it ablaze.  They watched it burn for a few minutes before they headed back out.

“Where to now?” Dean asked with a frown.

“Amara’s.  We have the spell books so she can figure out what the next step is,” Sam answered as he stared out of the window.

“Alright.  We drivin’ straight out or do you want Cas and me to fly us out?” Dean glanced over at him.

“Let’s drive a bit.  I,” Sam met his gaze for a moment, “I need to think.”

“Okay.”

Sam stared back out the side window.  Dean’s eyes met Cas’ in the rearview. 

_What the hell do we do?_

_I don’t know Dean.  I have never had to deal with this from either of you without other circumstances playing a hand._

_Maybe he’ll calm down on the drive._

_We can hope._

“I am going to fly ahead.  I have a few things I would like to get accomplished before we get there.”

“Don’t go gettin’ in trouble angel,” Dean said.

“I will be careful.”

Cas vanished.

“You gonna stop flirting with him and just tell him already?” Sam asked a few miles down the road.

“I don’t know what you're talking about Sam,” Dean felt his ears get hot.

“Sure you don’t.  I’m pretty sure he’ll be okay with it,” Sam gave him a small smile.

“Yeah?” Dean glanced over at him.

“Yeah.”

Dean smiled as they drove on.

By time they arrived back in New York the shop was closed and Sam had cleared his head.  He still worried that it would come back to haunt him but he put aside as they hit the road again.  They drove out of the city proper until they reached a motel.  Dean worked his mojo and got them free rooms to save on the little money they had with them.

“Maybe I should have just sent you shirtless wonder.  I wouldn’t have had to glamour her,” Dean chuckled as he handed Sam a key.

“Right.  Uh, two rooms?” Sam eyed him and a smile spread when he noticed Dean’s blush, “oh.  Okay then.  See ya in the morning.”

Dean nodded and headed to the car.  Cas flew in and landed by him.  He started to follow Sam when Dean grabbed his arm.

“Dean?”

“We, uh, have our own room,” Dean let him go to grab his bag, “on the other side.”

“Oh,” Cas tilted his head slightly and looked at him.

Dean did not meet his eyes.  He slung his bag over his shoulder, placed a hand on Cas’ arm and flew them to the room.  Dean dropped his bag on the bed closest to the door.  He slowly looked up into Cas’ eyes.  Cas had a knowing look.

“See,” Dean cleared his throat, “I can’t hurt you right now.  You’re my equal.  It is taking a lot not to feel threatened by you right now.  With that said--”

Dean was cut off as Cas closed the gap and pressed his lips to Dean’s.  Dean felt the tension drain from him.  Cas pulled back.

“I saw it in your mind when you opened up to me in the car.  I had to leave because I almost lost control.  I am overjoyed that we share the same emotions,” Cas’ lips turned up slightly.

“Oh,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously, “did, uh, you, uh, see anything else?”

“I am not sure I have the same,” Cas looked down for a moment then back at Dean, “enthusiasm as you do for the sexual part of our relationship but I am willing to work toward it.  With the full grace back I am not as filled with earthly desires but I do still wish to please you.”

“Excellent.  We’re on the same page and I didn’t have to say a thing,” Dean smiled and pulled Cas in for another gentle kiss.

“Let’s get ready for bed,” Cas smiled and pulled away.

“Yup.”

Dean watched as Cas changed and could not hold the smile back.  They had moved ahead and he had a good feeling about it.

<<<>>> 

Dean and Cas met Sam in his room.  Sam just shook his head as he saw their hands brush against each other and the stares had intensified.  Sam packed up and they got in the car. 

“There’s a little activity in this town.  A hunter called late last night.  I told him we’d check it out before we left,” Sam advised as he tied the charm Amara had given them around his wrist.

“Alright.”

It seemed like a vampire den had set up in the town.  They had talked to the families of the first two victims and had just stepped onto the third one’s porch.  Each person looked around until the music stopped.    Dean’s charm had worn off.  Sam went to leave as Dean asked questions.

“Oh no.  I’d rather talk to him,” the man said with a flirtatious smirk, “I think he will understand me a little better honey.”

“Sam,” Dean pressed his lips together to swallow down the laugh, “Trevor would rather you finish up.”

“Of course,” Sam tried to ignore his bare chest as he spoke with Trevor.

They finished up and Trevor pulled a business card from his wallet.

“If you need anyone to help you with your waxing,” he pressed the card to Sam’s chest and lowered his tone, “just give me a call _Agent_.  Or ya know if you need to keep company while those two are out on a date.  I give really good massages.  Fully licensed.  _Full_ service,” he winked.

“Uh sure,” Sam felt his face get hot as he took the card.

Their hands brushed and Trevor smiled.

“Call me anytime,” Trevor licked his lips and turned to go back in the house.

“Will do,” Sam smiled nervously.

Sam turned and headed back to the car.  Cas had flown off and taken care of the vampires as they had finished with Trevor.

“I don’t know what was better,” Dean laughed as they headed back to Amara’s.

“Shut it Dean.”

“He was very handsome,” Castiel replied as he landed in the back of the car.

“Yup.  Now let us not talk about this,” Sam replied as he took a deep breath.

“I need to get gas,” Dean stated as he pulled into traffic.

“Sure.”

Sam used the restroom, while Dean filled up the car, to change his clothes.  He returned in low cut jeans, dark sunglasses and had his hair tied back.  Dean smiled but nodded approval as they passed.  Sam was aware of the eyes on him when he went into the store proper.

“Doesn’t the sign say shirt and shoes?” some guy whispered agitatedly.

“No,” a chorus of voices answered.

Sam grabbed some water and a snack then waited in the queue.  He tried not to snicker as a young woman knocked over a display of magazines and a guy ran into the side of the cooler.  Sam stepped forward as the line moved and the woman behind him brushed against him then pressed firmly to his back for a few seconds.

“Sorry.  Tripped,” she batted her eyelashes at him.

“No problem ma’am,” Sam nodded.

Sam heard ‘Do you think I’m sexy?’ but in Spanish and turned to see Dean enter.  Dean shrugged as people began to search for the source of the music.  Dean grabbed a few things and handed them to Sam.

“Can you get these for me?”

The entire store groaned disappointedly.  Dean rolled his eyes.

“Baby brother people.  My boyfriend is in the car.”

The entire store sighed with relief.

“He’s very much single,” Dean winked and went back to the car as scattered applause went up.

Sam blushed and took a step forward.  When it was his turn the cashier didn’t even bother hiding her look of appraisal.  Sam placed his and Dean’s items on the counter.

“You just driving through handsome?” the middle aged woman asked as she rang him up.

“Yeah.  We’re on a road trip,” Sam smiled as he pulled out his wallet.

“I get off in a few hours if you want to take a ride with a cougar,” she winked at him as she bagged everything.

“Uh.  Thank you but I promised I’d be good this trip.  Maybe on the way back through,” he flashed his teeth when he grinned.

“Sure,” she sighed as she took the money from him.

Sam grabbed the two bags and was headed out when he heard and several throats being cleared.  He turned around.  People of different genders waved slips of paper at him that he was pretty sure contained their numbers.  Sam gave another wide grin, blew a kiss and waved as he walked out.  When he was buckled in he let the nerves show as he began to shake.

“I knew you weren’t that smooth,” Dean chuckled.

“That was the scariest thing I have ever done in my life.  Lucifer in my head wasn’t as terrifying.  Why’d you let me do that?”

“Because you looked like you were having fun.”

“You are very easy on the eyes Sam,” Cas said from the back seat.

“Hey,” Dean shot Cas a look.

“Thanks Cas,” Sam blushed and took a few deep breaths as the charm hit its regenerative hour and the tank top he had had on reappeared.

 

They arrived at Amara’s just as the charm ran out again.  Dean’s music played and Sam was shirtless as they crossed the threshold.  Amara cleared the store and put up her out to lunch sign and ushered them behind the counter to her work space.  Amara raised an eyebrow as she took in Sam.

“I’d like to lick all types of things off of you.  Mmm hmm.”

“Here’re the books,” Sam pulled them from his bag.

“So I take it the encounter did not end well for them,” Amara took the books and flipped one open as her eyes scanned over Sam one last time.

Amara walked in slow circles as she flipped through the first book.  She sat it down on her table and opened the other one.

“Yeah,” Amara nodded as she looked up from the other book, “I can figure it out but it’s gonna take me a few days.  Once I figure it out I’ll have to get the ingredients that I don’t already have.”

“Okay.  There’s a case in Vermont.  We’ll do that then head back this way.”

“Sure thing,” Amara looked back at the book and got lost in her thoughts.

Dean tried to fly them out but nothing happened.

“Oh.  Yeah you can’t fly in or out of here.  Security,” Amara said without a look up, “use the door like normal people you spoiled winged cuties.”

Dean grumbled as they headed back up front and out the door.

“There’s another case?” Sam asked.

“No I just want to walk with you in public and take pictures of people ogling you,” Dean smirked.

“I hate you.”

“Love you too.”

“You two are not easy to understand,” Cas replied from the back.

“You should be use to us by now baby,” Dean caught it too late but neither of the other men said anything.

<<<>>> 

Dean parked the car out front of Amara’s shop instead of a garage.  Sam got out and headed inside.  Cas took a deep breath and followed.  They had discussed it the night before; if all three had to be cleansed of the spell they would not do it.  Even though Cas had argued Sam and Dean stood up for what they felt was right.  Cas had lost his grace by doing what he thought was the right thing and he deserved to be an angel again.

“Good afternoon boys,” Amara let them behind the counter, “I’ve closed for the day to help you guys out so you better be recommending my shop to your hunter friends.”

“Will do.”

“I’ll make a flyer and everything,” Dean smiled.

“Alright.  I have a question for you,” Amara turned serious as she grabbed the chalk and began to work.

“Yeah?” Sam watched her as she drew different symbols on the floor of her back room.

“This spell that was cast onto you was what I deem a parachute spell.  It is one spell that hits everyone that is in the room that is not the caster,” Amara continued her work.

“Okay?”

“Well, I cannot parachute undo it,” Amara finished the place she was at and stood up, “which means,” she looked directly at Cas, “you have to choose which spell you want to break.  I only have enough ingredients and mojo to break two of them.”

“Me and Sam.”

“Me and Dean.”

“Let the brothers decide.”

They all answered at the same time.

“That’s what I figured.  It’s a good thing too,” Amara worked on another set of symbols and words in a different spot, “because there was no way I was going to be able to get another angel’s blood to reverse your spell feather boy.  I just wanted to see what you guys would say.”

“What if we had chosen Cas?” Dean asked.

“Then you would have had to wait awhile.  The angels fell.  There is no other angel with wings.  That’s a lie,” Amara stated as she stood and moved to her work bench, “there’s three I hear.  Two in a magic box in another realm and one in heaven being an ass and not letting his family up.  I am _pretty_ sure that I ain’t got the cojones to try the cage and heaven isn’t where I wanna go alone.”

“Then it was good they decided correctly,” Cas stood back from the work and tried to hide his relief.

“Alrighty big and tall you go there,” Amara pointed and handed him a vial, “and you tall dark and broody go over there.  Mr. Wings you may want to take a few more steps back,” she handed Dean a vial similar to Sam’s, “alright let’s get this party started!  Drink up and don’t spit.”

They made a face as they tossed back the concoction in the vials while Amara went back to her table and lit a few candles.  She placed black around Sam and white around Dean as she spoke Latin under her breath.  She grabbed a bowl and walked over to each man.  She anointed their foreheads then placed the bowl back.  Amara grabbed a smaller bowl with crushed herbs and sprinkled them over their feet.  She smiled as she got near the end and the candles began to flicker and the room vibrated with energy.  She picked up a tiny plate with a colourless powder and walked to Sam.  She signaled for him to shut his eyes and she blew the contents in his face.  She grabbed a different powder and walked to Dean.  He closed his eyes tight and she blew it in his face.  He coughed and she smiled.   Amara grinned wildly as she picked up the large pitcher.  Her voice hit a crescendo as he stepped up to Sam.  She had to get on her tip toes and he had to lean forward and she dumped the liquid over his head.  Even though it splashed not a drop hit the floor.  Sam stood up straight and was dry except for his hair.  She wiggled her eye brows as she moved to Dean and repeated the action.  Dean gasped.  She sat the pitcher down and removed the charms off of each of them.

“As above, so below, I close this spell so mote it be.”

The candles went out, there was a loud crack, the symbols vanished and a flash of light.

“BOOM! You’re free,” Amara waved her fingers.

“Thanks so much Amara.”

“Can I _still_ lick things off of you?” she lifted her eyebrows in a hopefully expression.

“I,” Sam chuckled, “I don’t think that I agreed to that the first time.”

Amara clicked her tongue, “it was worth a shot,” she shrugged and led them to the front.

“I gotta give a disclaimer.”

“Uh oh,” the three men stopped on the other side of the counter.

“I don’t know if there’s a time limit.  I couldn’t find anything in either of their books and I couldn’t find one on any similar spells.  I just want to let you know.  You could have wings for a week or an eternity.  Make good use of ‘em,” Amara replied solemnly.

“I’ve been without long enough to value them but understand what it is to exist without.  Thank you,” Cas smiled a little.

“Here,” Dean handed her a roll of bills.

“This isn’t blood money is it?”

“Nope.  Good old fashion hustling.”

“Awesome.  You guys be safe.  If I need a sexy model trio for anything I’ll give ya a ring.  Oh and Sam.”

“Yeah,” Sam turned around.

“Here,” she tossed him a shirt.

“Thanks,” he pulled it on as she giggled suspiciously.

As they made their way to the door there was a shift and they looked at each other.  Dean burst with laughter and Cas grinned.  Sam looked down.  He stood only in his boxer briefs.  He looked up wide eyed at Amara.

“I thought the spell was broken.”

“Oh it is,” her eyes moved over his exposed body, “that was _all_ me baby.  Madre de dios! Mmm!  Yes sir,” she fanned herself playfully.

“Really?” Sam scoffed.

“Never take clothes from a magic user,” Amara laughed and snapped her fingers, “I just wanted to see it all because who knows if I’ll ever have the chance to.”

Dean and Cas exited while they laughed and Sam just shook his head.

Dean mentally changed his theme song, Sam made an effort to remain dressed as much as possible and Cas flew whenever he had a chance.  Dean and Cas never formally told Sam but they did not hide it.  Sam couldn’t careless as long as they were both.  Sam had reached out to Amara to keep her as a valuable asset for their team and others when needed.  Amara had only cast a naked spell on Sam one more time and enjoyed his smiley face boxers.

 

* * *

[For Science](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/originals/15/03/5b/15035b0c80b512ca8133d515d8369ad4.jpg) and [Stuff](http://raloria.livejournal.com/1203152.html)

[ Boom! Someone posted it so I got the link where I read it.](http://out-in-the-open.tumblr.com/post/98499504783/the-way-jared-makes-jensen-laugh-and-then-they)

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere in the last few weeks I saw a gif with Jensen talking about a theme song. I could not recall the story or the exact song. I vaguely think it was 'Do you think I'm sexy?' I'm a bum and when I couldn't find it after the first search I didn't try again. EDIT: link now at the bottom of the story.
> 
> And of course shirtless Sam is the reason the story happened in the first place. I can't remember which story the comment was on but it was during the 30 day challenge that I completed. Yellowpretendingtobered and I had been talking about. It's just been too long for me to remember. I just couldn't get another story going with the challenge over my head So the idea was on the back burner until I finished.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Outtakes-Spellbound Touches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449148) by [destinyofdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams)




End file.
